pawpatrolfandomcom-20200222-history
PAW Patrol Wiki
Hello and welcome to the PAW Patrol Wiki, a collaborative encyclopedia about Nickelodeon's popular children's TV series PAW Patrol, which began on August 12, 2013. Join us and learn more about the PAW Patrol and the city of Adventure Bay. People are free to contribute to this wiki by adding or editing pages and by adding images, videos and files relating to PAW Patrol. We are one of the most reliable sources for PAW Patrol information on the internet! With pages containing info about charamnecters, episodes, locations, toys, voice actors, writers, international dubs, timelines & more, the PAW Patrol Wiki is the place to explore! Pups Save an Extreme Lunch (HQ).png|Pups Save an Extreme Lunch|link=http://paw-patrol.wikia.com/wiki/Pups_Save_an_Extreme_Lunch|linktext=Read about the newest episode! (1/2) Pups Save a Cat Burglar (HQ).png|Pups Save a Cat Burglar|link=http://paw-patrol.wikia.com/wiki/Pups_Save_a_Cat_Burglar|linktext=Read about the newest episode! (2/2) Pups Save Alex.png|Pups Save Alex|link=http://paw-patrol.wikia.com/wiki/Pups_Save_Alex|linktext=Technically, the pups actually save Cali! PAW Patrol Tracker Joins the Pups! Title Card.png|Tracker Joins the Pups!|link=http://paw-patrol.wikia.com/wiki/Tracker_Joins_the_Pups!|linktext=Tracker joins the team! Pp773.png|Characters|link=http://paw-patrol.wikia.com/wiki/Category:Characters|linktext=Meet the characters who have appeared in PAW Patrol. Adventure Bay.png|Locations|link=http://paw-patrol.wikia.com/Category:Locations|linktext=Read about the settings of each episode. PPW Twitter as of 2182016.png|PAW Patrol Wiki (Twitter)|link=https://www.twitter.com/WikiPAWPatrol|linktext=Follow our Twitter account for more updates. PPN.jpg|PAW Patrol News|link=https://www.twitter.com/PawPatrolNews|linktext=Follow PAW Patrol News on Twitter to get news about merchandise and more. In order to use this wiki, you must abide by our guidelines, which can be found here, and the guidelines for our chat can be found here. If you continuously fail to follow the rules, there may be consequences. We also have some guidelines and tips for editing pages. If you ever notice something suspicious about a user, or if someone is vandalizing the wiki, please report this to SirBlaze, Tbrays30, SonictheHedgehog1245, Afrojack29, or MarshallsiAnjingBomba. They'll take care of it from there. Meet and learn about the pups and their friends! Click on a character below to go to their page. More characters... To be a part of the "PAWpulation", you should follow the PAW Patrol's official pledge: "In dark of night, in light of day, we, the PAW Patrol will serve Adventure Bay. From runaway trains to stranded whales, we'll rush to the rescue with wagging tails. If danger is near, just give a yelp! The PAW Patrol is here to help!" - Finnish (Yle)= - French= - Hebrew= - Italian= - Korean= }} |caption = Season 2, Episode 10A}} "Pups Save a Talent Show" is the first segment of the 10th episode in Season 2 of ''PAW Patrol''. It's Adventure Bay Talent Show Day! Mayor Goodway is excited but afraid there won't be enough acts! Ryder's super talented pups can definitely help out. The pups create The PAW Patrol Band lead by their fabulous singers, Rubble and Marshall! Before the show, Farmer Al runs into trouble at the farm and Ryder needs Rubble to help. Will he save the farm and get to the talent show in time? [[Pups Save a Talent Show|''Read more...]] '''Arrby' is a male Dachshund who is Sid Swashbuckle the Pirate's pet dog. He, along with his owner Sid, made his first appearance in "Sea Patrol: Pups Save Puplantis". Arrby is shown to be nice and loving of Sid, his owner. Even though Arrby is good at heart, he is happy to assist him in stealing (or "fetching") items he wants to store in his ship, such as toys, televisions, guitars, and more. He is loyal to Sid often addressing him as Captain Boss Mr. Sid Sir. However he also tries to reason with Sid when his need to take things causes problems such as when the Shell of Puplantis was causing their ship to sink with the weight of the pearls it was producing. He also informs Sid when they have a lot of something he wishes to steal. He is friendly towards the Paw Patrol and mentioned them saving him when Sid's sub got trapped. [[Arrby|''Read More...]] Official description: ---- ''Meet PAW Patrol’s Zoomer Everest! This interactive pup really comes to life: walking, talking, spinning, and more, all on her own! With the wave of your hand, you can get her to follow you, just like a real pup! Press down on her head to make her say over 150+ real PAW Patrol phrases and sounds! She’ll even perform the Pup Pup Boogie and the PAW Patrol Theme! Ice or snow, are you ready to go? Zoomer Everest has 80+ interactive missions and tricks. Join her on PAW Patrol missions and use her transforming Pup Pack and extendable grappling hook to save the day! Through bravery, imagination and team work, you can be the hero of Adventure Bay with PAW Patrol Zoomer Everest! The PAW Patrol Wiki is a fanmade and fan-administered website for educational purposes. No monetary revenue is being gained. PAW Patrol (and all of its entities & assets) belongs to Spin Master, Spin Master PAW Productions, and Viacom. For information on FANDOM's official Terms of Use, click here. The PAW Patrol Wiki is in no way affiliated with any other PAW Patrol-themed wiki other than the PAW Patrol Fanon Wiki and the wikis listed upon the "Affiliated Wikis" tab of our navigation bar. }} * **TBA * **TBA *The PAW Patrol are heading to Xbox One, PlayStation 4, Nintendo Switch, and PC! PAW Patrol: On a Roll, developed by Outright Games, will be released in September 2018, and will also become the first PAW Patrol console game. *As of February 21, 2018, Seasons 1 and 2 are available to stream on the NOGGIN app! *Not sure how to edit a page? See our new stencils on how to edit pages for episodes and characters. This guide explains our format in great detail. *Do you have a suggestion for our wiki to improve? Tell us here! *Have Facebook? Like our Facebook page! Also, join The REAL PAW Patrol Fanatics group for discussion with other fans. *Follow PAW Patrol News on Twitter or on Instagram to get updates on merchandise and more! *Also, follow us on Twitter! * edits have been made since the PAW Patrol Wiki was founded on August 1, 2013. *According to Xfinity, PAW Patrol was the most-requested show on their X1 viewing platform in the year 2017. *A satirical version of PAW Patrol was featured in a skit on Adult Swim's Robot Chicken. *A 30 second PAW Patrol animated short recently aired on TV Land to promote the second season of The Jim Gaffigan Show. *A fifth and sixth season has been confirmed. *Ursula Ziegler-Sullivan has written the most episodes for the series. *For the series' fourth season, Alex Thorne's younger brother Carter Thorne replaced him as Zuma's voice actor. *The original copyright for this show was filed on March 7, 2012. *According to trademarks filed by Spin Master, the "PAW" in PAW Patrol stands for either "Pups At Work" or "Protect And Wag." From Season 5, Episode 3B: "Sea Patrol: Pups Save a Wiggly Whale" Check out some more polls here! How do you feel "PAW Patrol" has progressed over its time? It has only gotten better. (1) It has generally gotten better, with some fumbles along the way. (2) Its quality has stayed conistent at a positive level. (3) It has generally gotten worse, with some highlights along the way. (4) It has only gotten worse. (5) Its quality varies depending on the episode/season. (6) in your opinion, what was the most outstanding season of PAW Patrol? Season 1 Season 2 Season 3 Season 4 To see the recent activity on the wiki, click . Welcome to Community Corner on the PAW Patrol Wiki! There are currently 8 active admins: *SirBlaze Primary authority (1) *Tbrays30 Primary authority (2) *Pablor Primary authority (3) *MarshallsiAnjingBomba Primary authority (4) & dub enthusiast *Hornean *SonictheHedgehog1245 Synopsis writer *Afrojack29 Transcript transfer handler *RockyEco-pup New Feel free to contact them if you need anything! Have a happy time editing! }} __NOWYSIWYG__ Category:Administrative Pages Category:Pages Featuring Polls